


Warmth

by polygondusted



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polygondusted/pseuds/polygondusted
Summary: Just some cute, fluffy Portgo in the spirit of the holidays.





	

The doorbell rang just as Hugo was putting the last touches on the tree. He found an empty branch to hang the last ornament on and tugged at his sweater, smoothing out any wrinkles.

He barely had the door open before Porter flew into his arms, crushing him in a tight embrace. Hugo returned the gesture, wrapping his arms around Porter's torso.

"I'm so happy you're here," he said, voice muffled as he pressed his face into Porter's neck.

A wide grin lit up Porter's face. "And I'm happy to be here," he replied, giving Hugo another squeeze.

They pulled away from the hug, all smiles and rosy cheeks. When Porter caught a glimpse of Hugo's sweater, his jaw dropped.

"That sweater is awful!" he exclaimed, clapping a hand over his mouth. "How the hell did you find it?"

Hugo shrugged nonchalantly, a pleased smile settling on his lips. "I guess I just have a natural talent for finding ugly Christmas sweaters."

Ugly couldn't even begin to describe it — the sweater was the most hideous thing either of them had ever laid eyes on. It was a revolting shade of yellow that made Hugo look so washed out that you'd think he had the flu. Neon green mice wearing orange ice skates ran up either sleeve and in the very middle was the crème de la crème of the whole getup.

A fluffy toilet seat cover made to look like Santa Claus's face, beard and all, was proudly displayed on the front of the sweater.

"With a sweater like that, you're sure to win the ugly sweater competition tomorrow," Porter said, eyes still wide in awe.

"Dillon and Anton won't stand a chance," agreed Hugo. "Do you want some hot cocoa?"

That seemed to snap Porter out of his ugly-sweater-induced trance. "Yes, please!" he said. "Can you put a candy cane in it?"

"Of course I can," replied Hugo, plucking a candy cane off of the tree before walking into the kitchen with Porter on his heels.

As Hugo was busy fixing up Porter's cocoa, Porter admired the tree from afar. His eyes lit up when he saw the ornament he had given to Hugo for Christmas last year.

"I'm glad you still like that Launchpad ornament I got you," Porter said, turning around to watch as Hugo stirred the hot cocoa. Porter came up behind him and rested his chin on Hugo's shoulder.

Hugo turned his head to peck a kiss on Porter's cheek. "How could I not still like it? It's the perfect ornament for me and it makes it even better that it was a gift from you."

"I do have great taste in ornaments, don't I?" Porter chuckled, ducking as Hugo good-naturedly swatted him away.

"Come on, your hot cocoa is done." He handed Porter the steaming mug, complete with a candy cane to add just the right amount of minty flavor that Porter loves.

"Thanks, Hugo." Porter leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Hugo's lips before taking his hot cocoa back into the living room.

Porter settled himself down on the couch, tossing a blanket over his legs. He patted the space next to him, motioning for Hugo to come and join him.

"Just a second, I want to see if I can get a fire going." Hugo knelt down in front of the fireplace and took a lighter, a few logs, and some old newspaper sheets out of a basket that was tucked away to the side.

He spent a minute or two arranging everything before using the lighter to ignite the newspaper. Once the newspaper had caught fire, Hugo sat back on his heels, using a thin metal bar to prod at the logs.

Within a few minutes, the flames had gotten high enough that Hugo was satisfied it wouldn't go out and he joined Porter on the couch, tucking the blanket around himself.

He curled up into Porter's side and slipped his hand into one of Porter's. Porter leaned against Hugo in response, nursing the mug of cocoa in his other hand. Hugo shivered, just barely noticeable. He still felt a little cold even with the plush blanket and the roaring fire.

Porter set down his hot cocoa and turned to look at Hugo. "Are you cold?" he asked, looking slightly concerned.

Hugo nodded, bringing the blanket up to his chin. "Yeah, I was out shoveling the snow today and I think I might have caught a chill."

"C'mere, I'll warm you up." Porter opened his arms and Hugo sank into him with a sigh, closing his eyes as another tiny shiver running up his spine. This time, it wasn't because he was cold.

Porter's body was radiating warmth, comforting, familiar warmth, and Hugo could already feel the cold sensation subsiding. He tucked his head under Porter's chin, wanting to absorb as much of his heat as possible. He always felt safe like this with Porter, like nothing else in the word mattered as long as he was with him.

Hugo made a contented noise, barely more than a whisper when Porter pressed a chaste kiss on the top of his head. "Better?" he murmured.

"Yeah, thank you," Hugo replied. He lifted his head up, eyes flickering over Porter's features. The firelight casted soft shadows that danced over his face, accentuating his dark brow and slightly-opened mouth.

Hugo was taken by surprise when Porter leaned in before he could, his lips moving gently against Hugo's own.

Hugo clumsily tugged his arm out from underneath the blanket and placed it on Porter's chest, filled with an almost overwhelming need to touch him. It didn't matter where, just as long as he felt Porter's warmth underneath his fingers.

His hand slowly inched up Porter's chest, coming to rest on hot, bare skin as it slipped beneath the collar of his shirt. Porter tightened his hold on Hugo, deepening the kiss. Hugo's breath caught in his throat at the light scrape of teeth on his tongue and he pulled his other arm free.

He clasped his hands together at the back of Porter's neck, the kiss now a sloppy tangle of lanky arms and unruly hair in each other's faces. Porter pulled away to gulp down a breath, his lips red and shiny and wet as he licked them.

It was all Hugo could do to not melt into him again, had to force himself to let Porter take a moment to breathe.

"You still cold?" Porter reached up to delicately tuck a lock of Hugo's hair behind his ear. Hugo's stomach fluttered at the tender gesture. He closed his eyes, not wanting to let this moment go just yet.

"No," he replied, his voice nearly inaudible against the crackling fire. "You always know just how to warm me up."

~


End file.
